It's All Coming Back To Me
by Hamano Chiaki
Summary: Inspired by Celine Dion's "It's All Coming Back To Me" : A oneshot of the pairing 8059 after a long hardship and the return of the memories they once had together. R&R!


**Fufufu~ This is a rather unusual pairing for me, if I say so myself, but they're kinda cute together! ;) This might be a tad confusing, since it doesn't reveal their identities until the end, but please bear with it! Review, please!**

_Inspired by Celine Dion's "It's All Coming Back To Me"_

It's All Coming Back To Me Now

A lone silver-haired man strides down the quiet streets of Japan, sticking out like a sore thumb in the midst of the dark-haired Japanese citizens. In the winter's cold, he feels hollow and empty, but it's not an unusual occurrence. He'd been feeling like this for God knows how long.

Keys jingle in his hands as he fumbles for the right key to his warm apartment with his numb fingers. The plastic bag hanging from his arm rustles as his purchases are jolted from the sudden movement of his arm. Cans of beer clang together and a pack of cigarettes sits snugly in his coat pocket.

He peels the thick layers of winter clothing off as he enters his apartment, picking the pack of cigarettes from the pocket. As he tosses his coat carelessly onto a desk, it misses and lands on a flimsy lamp. It is a domino effect as pieces of furniture tumble down after the lamp.

With a loud thump, something that looks like an old and worn book falls onto the floor. The silver-haired man curses under his breath at the domino effect of his toss, quickly putting away the beer before cleaning up the mess.

When he reaches the book, he wipes the dust away, revealing his cursive handwriting. His hands shake as he picks up the now revealed album, feeling its fragile state. This album had gone a long way with him and his significant other during their time together.

He wipes more dust from the cover, his eyes stinging at the cheesy title of the album. _He_ had suggested it, and made him write it down... Well, he didn't have much objection to it, since it was somewhat amusing.

_"The Yakyu Baka Who Fell For The Occult Otaku"_

He snorts at the stupid nicknames, tearing up slightly as memories come back to him. They come in fleeting images, often small clips of a small scene in his mind. How could he forget about _him_ and the times they had together?

With shaky hands, he flips the cover open, revealing the first few pictures of them together. They had started off as "enemies", but were brought together, thanks to a common friend who is currently living happily with his partner.

He'd convinced himself that he hated _him_ for he's worth, and tried to avoid him as much as he could, but he would always find himself back in the idiot's presence. After months of resistance, he finally gave up avoiding him. Only then, did they become friends.

He flips through a couple more pages, smiling softly at the pictures of them together when their other friend was away with his partner. Most of these pictures are candid shots, often featuring him with the oddest expressions. He grumbles lightly at _his_ love of taking his photos. For the next many pages, they feature all of his candid shots, none of them facing the camera.

Then, comes the pages that shock him to tears. He puts a hand over his mouth, his efforts in vain as he tries to reign his shuddering breaths. Sweet pictures of them together as they finally got together as an official couple fill the pages, his significant other's messy scrawl all over the pages as he doodled and described the moments they had together.

The silver-haired man rubs away the tears as they blur his eyesight, a wobbly smile on his face. How could he have forgotten _him_ all these years? It's all coming back to him. _The joy. The laughter. The love._ He hastily tosses the album onto the floor of the apartment before dashing to the front door, grabbing his fallen coat, before slamming the door behind him.

As the door slams shut, the old album hits the floor and the pages fall out, pictures raining down to the floor. Precious memories that had been lost to the man are coming back to him now, as he runs to _his_ home. He slides the doors to the restaurant underneath the home with a loud slam, scaring the customers.

His teary, green eyes meet shocked, hazel ones from behind the sushi belt. His name slips past _his_ lips in a form of a gasp at the sight of him. The sushi chef rushes from behind the counter, handing his job over to his colleague.

_"Hayato..."_

_"Takeshi..."_

They share a passionate kiss behind the shop, tears streaming down both of their faces. When they part for air, Takeshi continues to shower Hayato's face with butterfly kisses. Hayato hugs him close, tears still streaming down his face.

"This isn't a dream, right? Hayato?"

"Baka, if this were a dream, I wouldn't be here now..!"

Under the soft snowfall, the two men hug each other close as they kiss once more. It'd been too long, but it's all coming back to him now.

**Thank you for reading this! I apologize for the somewhat OOC characters, but then again, it's OOC for Hayato to fall in love with Takeshi ;) That's just my opinion though... Oh, please, review, REVIEW! :D**


End file.
